Don't Believe A Word I Say
by Kailorien
Summary: If Jake had been around when Sam had left Leah heartbroken, things may have been different.


**One**

The wind howled and the rain lashed around her ankles, but she didn't care.

Salty tears streamed from the corners of her eyes and she squeezed them shut and lifted her face to the storm.

She threw out her arms, to fly, to jump, as the waves crashed below, the echoes of the pain in her bitter heart.

Below the water crumbled onto the shore, roaring loudly in protest as they battered the side of the cliff.

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the sweet scent of rain and stepped off into the darkness.

He saw the stubborn lift of her chin, her determined pause and only prayed he would reach her in time.

His bare feet sprung from the wet grass as he powered across the plain and to the cliff's edge.

With an instant he fell flat to the ground and reached.

He caught.

She screamed.

He yelled.

She cried.

"Let me die! Let me die!"

He struggled, but pulled her to safety.

She pounded her fists upon his chest.

"Let me go! I want to die."

He held her tightly. He held her close.

Rain soaked them both, but her tears drowned his heart.

The wind wrapped around them, embracing them in starlight.

"Let me die…" she sobbed.

"Never," he whispered in return, and didn't let go.

**Two**

She looked so lost today, so far away, but that was nothing new. She was always in a broken world of her own.

Her thick dark brown hair hung loosely plaited and her copper skin glistened as the sun's last rays settled up on it.

It was the end of a long day and he watched her, his heart crying out.

Why couldn't she see? It didn't matter, none of it did.

He took her hand in his and she smiled up at him with her sad brown eyes, then she sighed and looked away.

Gently, he lifted her chin and turned her face to look at his.

"I understand, Leah." He whispered softly.

She closed her eyes and turned away again.

He let his hand fall away and rest on her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok. I'll be here, I'll wait..."

'_Sam…Jake…' _she whimpered in her dreams.

Tears stained her pillow.

He didn't understand. He wouldn't wait. He'd be waiting forever.

She was all alone.

People don't treasure the broken.

She lay in pieces before him and knew he'd never be able to put her back together.

Nothing was the same.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

She cried out in her sleep.

"Sam! Don't do this… My Sam…my Sam... don't…"

And then her heart broke, over again.

Like Moses striking the rock, a spring of tears thought to be dried up would appear from a barren place and she would continue to dream.

**Three**

Every time he smiled, his crooked smile, a tiny piece of her heart fluttered back into place.

With every caress, every touch and every simple hello, his warmth became the glue that mended her and that pulled her heartstrings together.

Every morning was new.

She felt her strength returning.

And she knew that He was her source, that He had spoken the truth.

It was time to be honest with herself:

It was time to heal..

She no longer cried herself to sleep, he noticed as she slept peacefully in his arms.

She still had dreams, but they had quieted too.

He brushed a lock of hair that fallen across her eyes away from her face, and then kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I'll wait…" he said once more, and pulled her closer.

**Four**

The days progressed to weeks and weeks to months.

He held her, he worshiped her, and he loved her.

There was nothing she could do. He was her prisoner, and she his mistress.

The link between them could not be broken.

He clasped her hand in his, and she fiercely took possession of it.

Her eyes flecked with green, began to dance, began to laugh.

This was the Leah he remembered.

The sun shone through the window and rested upon his peaceful face. His arm still holding her close, she felt safe and content.

She lifted her fingers and ran them softly over his firm stomach, then over his chest until she cupped his chin in her hand.

His eyes fluttered open, and she looked into their deep warm depths.

"Leah…?"

She was resting on one elbow, and offering him a smile.

Slowly, she leant over and placed her lips on his, blessing him with her soft kiss.

"Thank you Jacob Black," she sighed, and then laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him and not letting go.


End file.
